Silver Wolf
by greekfreak101
Summary: Batman and Robin meet a new girl while on patrol in Gotham City. Why is this girl so special? She is special, because she can turn into a wolf! What happens when a new villian teams up with Joker, and she happens to know and have a past with them. ADOPTED BY jasmine nightshade!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Young Justice lovers, I'm greekfreak101 and this is my first Young Justice story. If you don't like it, tell me, but in a nice way, cause I'm only in 6th grade. So anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

Thalia's POV:

I walked out of Wal-Mart, after I had finished putting cover up over the bruise on my left cheek. I was walking down Crime Alley, when this guy jumped out of nowhere, right in front of me. The guy had a black ski mask on, with a gun in his right hand.

"You're coming with me," he said, as he grabbed me with his free hand.

I tried to break free, but some other guys, with ski masks on, came up behind me and grabbed my upper arms. That's when my instincts kicked in. I did a backflip, with the guys still holding my arms, and turned into a black and silver wolf. I growled at them, and they backed away slowly. But before they could back away any further, a bat-a-rang came up behind them, narrowly missing their heads. They turned around, and when they saw Batman, they ran away.

A boy came up behind Batman and said, "Scaredy-cats." He then, turned and saw me, still in my wolf form, and asked, "Are you alright?"

I turned back into my human form and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I appreciate the help and all, but I could've handled that."

"I know, but I wanted to help you," he replied, scratching the back of his head. He seemed to have blushed a little, and I could feel my face getting hot too. "By the way, who are you?"

"My name's Thalia, and I could ask the same question to you. I know he's Batman, but I don't know who you are."

"Oh. I'm Robin, the Boy Wonder."

After that, the two heroes started whispering to each other. I only caught snippets like: "…addition to the team." "No." and "…turn into a wolf, for crying out loud!"

"How would you like to join Young Justice, Thalia?" Robin asked me after five minutes of whispering. I had heard about Young Justice, and it excited me that Batman would ask me to join the team.

"I would love to, but we'll have to think of a superhero name for me. I've actually been thinking of that for a long time. I was thinking, maybe Silver Wolf."

"Okay, Silver Wolf it is. Once we find you a new uniform, you can meet the team. If they approve, you can join the team."

"Sweet! I already have the perfect outfit in mind, but I'd have to do some shopping," I said excitedly. Then, I remembered that I didn't have any money. "There is one problem, though. I don't have any money."

"Don't worry, Bats and I can give you some money," the Boy Wonder said, giving me a fifty dollar bill. I stared at him in shock; because he was giving a girl he barely knew fifty bucks.

"I can't accept this," I said, trying to give the money back to him, but he wouldn't take it.

"Keep it. It will help pay for your costume. Got that?" He said.

"Okay, okay. I'll keep it."

…...

For my costume, I got a pair of silver jeggings, a black tank, and a silver sweat jacket. As for my mask, it was silver with black designs.

When I walked out of the dressing room, Robin just stared at me in awe. He finally came to his senses and said, "I think you're ready to meet the team."

* * *

**Well... that's it for this chapter. I'll update CHAPTER 2 as soon as I finish writing it. That will probably be in a day or two, so keep a look out. I hope you guys enjoyed this story, but if you didn't feel free to tell me. Just not in a mean way, cause I'm only in 6th grade. Please review.**

**~greekfreak101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! Sorry I couldn't post yesterday, but that was because I saw THE AVENGERS! It was so good, anyway back to the story.**

**I don't own Young Justice. If I did, the characters would be the same age they were in season 1.**

* * *

Robin's POV:

She was beautiful. Her black and silver uniform went perfectly with her pitch black hair with silver streaks. The silver eye shadow on her eyes made her navy blue eyes stand out. She was also really tan like she spent a lot of time in the sun. Like I said before, she was gorgeous.

Once I had finally come to my senses, I said, "I think you're ready to meet the team."

"I know I'm ready," she said confidently.

"Well then, let's go."

After we paid for her uniform, we headed towards an old, out of order telephone booth, where Batman was waiting for us.

"It's set up for Silver Wolf," he said as we came closer.

I nodded, then led Thalia to the booth and showed her how to work it. She stepped in, and the voice said, "Batman B-01," showing that Batman approved of her using it. Next was me, the Batman. Once we were at Mount Justice, we headed to the living room.

In the living room, Wally came up to Batman and asked if he had a mission for them. Thalia was hiding, so he didn't know that that's what we were there for.

"No. But I do have someone for you to meet. Silver Wolf, will you please come out."

Thalia came out from behind Batman shyly and said, "Hi everyone. My name's Silver Wolf." She sounded nervous, but who could blame her. Everyone, but Artemis had super powers.

Wally was the first to come up to her. "Hell-_o_ Silver Wolf. I'm Kid Flash, but when we're not on any missions, call me Wally." He was flirting with her, like he did with every hot girl he met.

"Hello Silver Wolf. My name's M'gann, but you can call me Megan. On missions, though, call me Miss Martian."

"Hello. My name is Kaulder, but on missions call me Aqualad."

"Hey. My name' Artemis, both on missions and off."

"Hey. My name is Conner, but on missions it's Superboy."

"Well it's nice to meet all of you. Robin here said I could join the team, as long as you guys approve."

"We'll have to see what you can do in a fight first," said Kaulder, gesturing to the team.

"You want to see what I can do? Fine. I'll take on all of you at the same time. Then, you'll be impressed. Do you accept the challenge?" Thalia challenged us.

"We accept that challenge," said Wally.

" Okay. You guys better go plan," Thalia said, with an evil smile on her face.

After we had planned, we went to the training room to face Thalia.

Thalia was standing there in the middle of the training room, ready to fight.

"You guys ready?" Black Canary asked us.

Everyone nodded, and the team turned to face Thalia.

"Alright. Begin!"

Superboy ran up to her and started hand-to-hand combat with her. She, then, flipped over Superboy and landed on his back with so much force, it pushed him to the ground.

Artemis, then, started shooting arrows at Thalia, which she dodged with excellent agility. Artemis fired on last arrow at her, which Thalia flipped over and turned into a wolf. Artemis looked surprised, which gave Thalia enough time to knock Artemis down.

The next one to attack was Kaulder. He made water swords and charged at Thalia, but she avoided all his slashes. Then she jumped on his shoulders, knocking him to the ground.

Next, Kid Flash ran up to her with his super speed, catching her of guard, but only for a second. While Kid Flash was running around, Thalia jumped in front of him at the right time, startling him. He skidded to a stop, while Thalia growled and jumped on him, and he, too, had fallen to the ground.

Miss Martian was invisible, trying to sneak up on Thalia, but with her wolf sense, Thalia knew where she was. Thalia pounced on Miss Martian, causing her to turn visible again. Miss Martian, then, tried to trow objects at Thalia with her telekinis. But Thalia dogded them. She jumped into the air and turned back into a human, just in time to land on Miss Martian, making her fall to the ground.

Finally, it was Thalia and I fighting one-on-one in hand-to-hand combat. I would throw punches and kicks, and she would dodge them. Same thing happened the other way around. She flipped over ma, so she was behind me, and when I turned around, she swung her leg under my legs, making me fall. Then, she put her foot on top of my chest to prevent me from getting up.

"Good job, Silver Wolf," Black Canary said, walking over to us.

"Yes, that was very impressive," agreed Kaulder, walking over to us with the rest of the team.

"I didn't know you could turn into a wolf," Artemis said, still recovering from shock.

"That is so cool! Howlonghaveyouhadthosepowers?Howdidyougetthosepowers?Whatallcanyou-"

"Wally! Slow down, no one can understand your super speed blabbering," Artemis said, hitting him upside the head.

Thalia giggled as the two fought, and I could tell she was thinking the same thing as me. Those two so loved each other.

"So, do you guys think Silver Wolf join the team?" Kaulder asked.

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Well," Kaulder said, turning back to Thalia, "looks like you're joining the team. Welcome to Young Justice."

"YES! I guess since I'm part of this team now, I should tell you my name," Thalia said, taking off her mask to reveal the darkest navy blue eyes, I had ever seen.

"My name is Thalia. I ran away from home so I don't use my last, and to answer questions Wally, I got these powers in a lab accident when I was seven. So about six years ago. When I'm in my wolf form, I have super speed, super strength, can jump really high, and my fur is practically invulnerable. But in my human form, I have to rely on my agility and flexibility."

"I don't mean to invade or anything, but why did you run away from home?" M'gann asked, looking curious. Everyone nodded, showing that they were curious too.

"No, it's fine. I ran away from home, because my dad was abusive. He used to hit my mom and I . One day he came home drunk and started hitting us. My mom deciced to protect me and took the beatings meant for me. Because of that, she was beaten to death. I was ten at the time, and now I'm thirteen. She has been dead for three years. I ran away about a month ago, but I still have the bruise on my cheek from the last time he hit me." As Thalia said that, she wiped some make-up off her cheek. The bruise was a nasty, yellowish-green color.

"OH MY GOD! How hard did he hit you?" M'gann exclaimed.

"Pretty hard, but not as hard as some other times. He's actually broken a few of my bones." Thalia said sadly.

I felt sorry for her, because of what her father did to her. My parents might be dead, but at least they were loving.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all that," I said sincerely.

"Thanks, but because of that, I'm here. Without him, I never would have met any of you," she said suddenly happy.

"I guess you do have something to thank him for, then," Kaulder said.

"I guess I do. Hey! Do you guys want to do something tonight? Maybe go to a night club?"

"That sounds like fun," M'gann said.

"Sure," Superboy said.

"Fine with me," Artemis said.

"Fine with me also," Kaulder said.

"I'd love to go," Wally said.

"Well, I guess we're going to a night club," I said.

"Sweet! I'm going shopping. Artemis, M'gann, you guys want to come with me?" Thalia asked, taking out the left over money from the fifty bucks I gave her.

* * *

Once the girls came back from shopping, they changed, and we were ready to go.

Thalia came out in black short-shorts and a silver, spagetti-strap tank-top. She had on silver eye shadow, with black eyeliner and sparkly blush. Her glittery, silver lipstick made her lips shine. Her black and silver hair was down, straighten to perfection, with one side clipped back with a silver clip.

There was no denying the Thalia was gorgeous.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. I'm going to try and post every weekend if I'm not busy. By the way Season 2 is starting to make more sense and I'm starting to like it now. Anyway hope you liked it.**

**~greekfreak101**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter. I just finished watching the latest Young Justice episode, and it was amazing. At least I found out what happened to Artemis and Wally! They, I think, got married! Also, Jade and clone Roy have a daughter!**  
**Anyway, back to the story. I don't own Young Justice. I only own Thalia/Silver Wolf.**

* * *

Thalia's POV:

When I walked up to the boys, Wally and Robin just stared at me. They looked like they were in a trance as I walked closer towards them.

"Robin! Wally! Guys!" I practically shouted, snapping my fingers under their noses, to get their attention. When I had finally gotten their attention, Megan and Artemis were there, signaling that it was time to go.

Artemis was dress in a pretty, dark green dress that went down to her mid-thighs. Her hair was straighten and two little braids from the front, were tied in the back, making it look like she had a crown on her head. She had some light green eyeshadow, which brought out her eyes, with light blush, and sparkly lip gloss.

Megan was dressed in in a dress that looked like Artemis's, but instead of green, it was black. Unlike Artemis's dress, which was a skinny-strap dress, she had black, sort of see-throughish sleeves. Her red hair was also down in perfect curls, with glittery hairspray. She had on the same make-up as Artemis, too, but instead of green eyeshadow, she had a light pink.

The boys all wore black skinny jeans with button down shirts, but the shirts were different colors. Wally's was red. Kaulder's was dark blue. Conner's was light blue. Robin's was a centurion blue.

"You look beautiful, Thals. Same with you Megan," Wally said to us, but ignored Artemis.

We walked into the bio-ship and I grabbed a seat next to Robin. We didn't talk much on the ride, but we were all excited to be going to the night club. The silence ended when we walked into the night club.

The music was blasting loud and add in about 300-400 teenagers talking over the music. Lights flashed everywhere on the dance floor and waiters/waitresses were everywhere delivering food to various tables.

We decided to sit down and order two pizzas, one flor the speedster and one for the rest of us. We watched many people dance, but soon got bored with that, so we decided to get to know each other better.

I had finished telling them about how my mom was a scientist, who was trying to combine human and animal DNA to create a human hybrid. I told them how my mom mixed to many chemicals together, and that caused the explosion that gave me my powers.

After I finished telling them about that our pizza came. Wally finished his pizza in a minute, while the rest of us took our time. Once we finished we decided to dance, but before we could get on te dance floor, the DJ made an annoucnement.

"Okay folks, tonight we're going to have a special treat. Tonight we're gonna have a KARAOKE NIGHT!"

"We should do totally do it! What do you guys think?" Wally asked.

"I'd love to do it!" I answered, because I loved karaoke.

"Sweet! What about you, Rob?"

"I'm fine with not doing it."

"Oh come on! Do it for me. Please!" I said, giving him my best puppy-dog face.

"Fine! I'll do it," he said, defeated.

"Yes! I'll go first then!" I said as I walked up to the DJ.

"Would you like to do some karaoke?" He asked, when I was in front of him.

"Yes, I would. Do you have the song_ Everytime We Touch _by _Cascada_?

"Yes. Would you like to sing it?" He asked.

I nodded my head.

"Okay everyone," the Dj announced, "We have," he turned to me and me my name.

"Thalia," I answered.

"Alright! We have Thalia here, singing _Everytime We Toch_ by _Cascada._"

Before I walked to the center of the stage, I went up to Robin and whispered in his ear, "This is for you Robin." Then I walked to the center of the stage.

The music began, and I started my song.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_  
_ I still feel your touch in my dreams_  
_ Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why_  
_ Without you it's hard to survive_

_**Chorus**_  
_ 'cuz everytime we touch,_  
_ I get this feeling,_  
_ & everytime we kiss,_  
_ I swear I could fly,_  
_ Can't you feel my heart beat fast, _  
_I want this to last, _  
_Need you by my side._

_**CH  
** 'Cause everytime we touch, _  
_I feel this static,_  
_ And every time we kiss, _  
_I reach for the sky,_  
_ Can't you hear my heart beat so, _  
_I can't let you go, _  
_Want you in my life._  
_**(techno music**_  
_Your arms are my castle_  
_ Your heart is my sky _  
_They wipe away tears that I cry_  
_ The good and the bad times_  
_ We've been through them all _  
_You make me rise when I fall_

_**CH** _  
_'Cuz every time we touch, _  
_I get this feeling, and every time we kiss, _  
_I swear i can fly,_  
_ Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_  
_ I want this to last, _  
_Need you by my side_  
_'Cuz every time we touch, _  
_I feel this static, _  
_And every time we kiss, _  
_I reach for the sky, _  
_Can't you hear my heart beat so, _  
_I can't let you go, _  
_Want you in my life,_  
_'Cause every time we touch,_  
_ I get this feeling, _  
_And every time we kiss, _  
_I swear I could fly, _  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_  
_ I want this to last, _  
_Need you by my side._

After I was done, the crowd applauded. I did a little bow and walked off stage.

"That was absolutely fantastic!" Wally exclaimed once I sat back down.

"Thanks," I said blushing a bit.

"It was really good singing," Kaldur complemented, making me blush more.

"That was amazing singing," Artemis said, making me blush even more.

"I agree with Kaldur and Artemis," M'gann said. I blushed even harder.

Superboy just smiled, but I didn't take him as a kind of person who was social. I accepted the smile as a complement and smiled back at him.

"You do have an asterous voice, Thalia," Robin said, my blue eyes meeting his sunglass-covered ones. His comment made me blush so hard, that I was pretty sure my cheeks were crimson red.

"Thanks," I said, ducking my head, so he wouldn't see my blush.

"It's your turn Wally!" Artemis said, noticing my discomfort. "Now go pick a song, or I'll be forced to pick one for you," Artemis threatened.

Wally got a scared look on his face, then got up and walked up to the DJ. They talked for a while, until the DJ came up to the center of the stage and announced, "Looks like we got another one for karaoke! Singing _Party Rock Anthem_ by _LMFAO, _Wally West!"

The music started to play, while Wally stood in the middle of the stage.

_Party rock is in the house tonight_  
_Everybody just have a good time_  
_And we __gonna make you lose your mind_  
_Everybody just have a good time_

_Party __rock is in the house tonight_  
_Everybody just have a good time_  
_And we gonna _  
_make you lose your mind_  
_We just wanna see ya shake that_

_In the club _  
_party rock, lookin' for your girl? She on my jock_  
_Nonstop when we in the __spot, booty movin' weight like she on the block_  
_Where the drank? I gots to __know, tight jeans, tattoo 'cause I'm rock 'n' roll_  
_Half black, half white, __domino, game the money, op-a-doe_

_Yo, I'm runnin' through these ho's like __Drano_  
_I got that devilish flow, rock 'n' roll, no halo_  
_We party rock, __yeah, that's the crew that I'm reppin'_  
_On the rise to the top, no lead in our __zeppelin, hey_

_Party rock is in the house tonight_  
_Everybody just have a __good time_  
_And we gonna make you lose your mind_  
_Everybody just have a good __time_

_Party rock is in the house tonight_  
_Everybody just have a good __time_  
_And we gonna make you lose your mind_  
_We __just wanna see ya shake that_

_Everyday I'm shufflin'_  
_Shufflin', __shufflin'_

_Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this __cash_  
_We gettin' money, don't be mad now, stop, hatin' is bad_

_One more _  
_shot for us, another round_  
_Please fill up my cup, don't mess around_  
_We _  
_just wanna see you shake it now_  
_Now you wanna be, you're naked now_

_Get __up, get down, put your hands up to the sound_  
_Get up, get down, put your hands __up to the sound_  
_Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound_  
_Put your __hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound_

_Get up, get up, get __up, get up_  
_Get up, get up, get up, get up_  
_Get up, put your hands up to the __sound, to the sound_  
_Put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up, __put your hands up_

_Party rock is in the house tonight_  
_(Put your hands __up)_  
_Everybody just have a good time_  
_(Put your hands up)_  
_And we gonna __make you lose your mind_  
_(Put your hands up)_  
_Everybody just have a good, __good, good time_

_Put your hands up_  
_Put your hands up_  
_Put your hands __up_  
_Shake that, everyday I'm shufflin'_

"He's a pretty good singer, but not that good," Artemis said.

"I agree with Artemis, because we all know I'm going to be better."

"I'm better than either of you," I bragged.

"Whatcha talking about?" Wally asked, coming over to us.

"How bad your singing was," Artemis replied for all of us.

"My singing isn't bad. It's amazing as a matter of fact. You just can't tell what good singing is, even if it bites you in the butt." Wally argued.

"Your singing is terrible, and it's you who can't tell what good singing is, Baywatch!" Artemis argued back.

They continued yelling at each other, but I had had enough. "ENOUGH! Stop it. Artemis you said his singing was okay. Let's just leave it at that. Now, let's let Robin sing," i said to end the argument.

"Thank you, Thalia," Robin said. Then he whispered in my ear, " This song's for you."

I felt my face get hot.

Once he had picked out the song, the DJ announced what song he was going to sing. "We have Robert here, singing_ Because_ _You Live_ by _Jesse McCartney_.

The music began, and Robin started to sing.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart_  
_It's the end of the world in my __mind_  
_Then your voice pulls me back, like a wake-up call_

_I've been __looking for the answer, somewhere_  
_I couldn't see that it was right __there_  
_But now I know what I didn't know_

_Because you live and __breathe_  
_Because you make me believe in myself_  
_When nobody else can help __because you live girl_  
_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_It's __all right, I survived, I'm alive again_  
_'Cause of you, made it through every __storm_  
_What is life? What's the use? If you're killing time_

_I'm so glad _  
_I found an angel_  
_Someone, who was there when all my hopes fell_  
_I wanna fly __looking in your eyes_

_Because you live and breathe_  
_Because you make me believe in __myself_  
_When nobody else can help because you live girl_  
_My world has twice __as many stars in the sky_  
_Because you live, I live_

_Because you live, __there's a reason why_  
_I carry on when I lose the fight_  
_I want to give what __you've givin' me always_

_Because you live and breathe_  
_Because you make __me believe in myself_  
_When nobody else can help because you live girl_  
_My __world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live and __breathe_  
_Because you make me believe in myself_  
_When nobody else can __help_

_Because you live girl_  
_My world has everything, I need to __survive_  
_Because you live, I live, I live_

Is it just me, or does he sound exactly like Jesse McCartney?" Artemis asked, amazed.

After Artemis had said that, I thought about it and came to the same conclusion. Robin was an impressive singer. Then I thought about the , which he had dedicated to me, and blushed.

He came back over to us and Wally sarted to bombard him with questions. "Whendidyoulearntosinglikethat?Wheredidyou  
learntosinglikethat?Whydidn'?Whydon'tyoueeversing-"

"Wally slow down! I can't understand a word your saying," Robin said.

Robin sat down next to me, and Wally was about to talk again, when another guy, with five other people behind him, came up to us. He looked familiar, as if I had seen him before, but I couldn't place who he was.

"Hey Thalia," he said in a strikingly familiar voice. "Remember me?"

"Uh, no, but you do look familiar," I answered politely.

"Oh, come on! You don't remember me, the guy you practically lived with for about two years?" He asked, chuckling at the end.

That was when I found out who he was, and to say I was shocked was an understatement.

* * *

**Who is he?**

**Hoped you liked the chapter. Sorry nothing interesting is happening, but it will come in later chapters. I'm working on it right now in the journal I carry around everywhere.**

**For the new villian I'm bringing in, I need someone to pair him up with. Who should it be?**

**1) The Joker**

**2)Penguin**

**3)Scarecrow**

**Tell me your answers through reviews. Also tell all your friends about this story, if you like it!**

**~greekfreak101**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 4! Anyway, I just found out I'm moving, so I might not post for a while in late July or early August**. **But you never know, so keep on the look out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice!**

* * *

"Alexander Zeno!"

Thalia sounded surprised as if she'd known him for a long time, but hasn't seen him in a while, and didn't expect him to be here.

"Who is this guy?" Wally asked quite rudely, probably wondering how Thalia knew him.

"Shut it, Baywatch! You're being rude," Artemis said, hitting the back of his head. Then she turned to "Alexander" and said, "Sorry for my friends rudeness, but really, who are you?"

"His name is Alexander Zeno," Thalia said, looking at him in a kind of trance. I started to wonder how Thalia knew his name, and if they ever met before.

When she finally came out of her trance, she stood up and hugged him tightly. "It is so good to see you again, Alex. You don't know how much I've missed you. I finally ran away from home, because of how bad it had gotten."

"Hey Thalia, I'm just curious about this, but how do you know him?" I asked. Everyone else nodded in agreement with me, showing that they had been curious too.

She smiled and began to tell her story. "i know him, because he was my best friend when I lived with my dad. We met at the age of three, but became friends at the age of four. He figured out that my dad abused me, so when my mom died, he began to let me sleep at his house. His parents didn't mind, because he told them about my dad after the first night. About two years after my mom died, Alex moved. I had no other friends, so I was forced to stay home, with my da. He had figured out that I slept at Alex's house, and when he did, he started to abuse me more. I managed to take another year of abuse from my father, before I ran away." She looked at him sadly, and I felt a pang of jealousy.

She seemed close enough to be the guy's girlfreind, even though they hadn't seen each other in a year.

"You guys seem really close. I mean close enough to be boyfriend and girlfriend," I stated.

"Yeah, we are. Not boyfriend and girlfriend close, brother and sister close. Over the years, Alex has become an older brother to me. Not by blood, but close enough.

I felt relief wash over me. Their relationship was a brother-sister relationship, not a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. I had no competetion, what so ever. Thalia, the love of my life was all mine. At least she would be, if she liked me back.

"I heard you sing. _All _of you. You guys are pretty good singers. But with all this talk, I never got your names."

"This is Megan, Kaldur, Conner, Artemis, Wally, and Rob," Thalia introduced us, gestering to each of us as she said our name.

"Cool names. I've never heard of Kaldur before, but I've heard of Artemis. Hey Artemis, do you like archery, because that would be sweet? Named after the Goddess of the Hunt and shared the same hobby as her."

"Yeah. I love archery, plus I'm really goodn at it," Artemis said flirtiously. Wait, Artemis flirting? That can't be, she's supposed to like Wally!

I checked the time, and it said 11:03. It was time to go, or Bats would get mad at us for staying out so late. And I did not want to face an angry Bats. "It's time to go. It's 11:03, and B will get mad at us for staying out so late," I announced to the team. They all nodded in agreement, and I saw how tired they really were. I was pretty sure that once their head hit the pillow, they would be out for the night. But no one looked as tired as Thalia. She looked like she would pass out right there.

We said our good-byes to Alexander, then headed out towards the bio-ship. Once we got on the bio-ship. Thalai fell asleep as soon as she sat down. She looked so cute when she slept with her legs beneath her.

We got back to the mountain at around 11:30. I offered to carry Thalia, since she wouldn't wake up. She was surprisingly light, so it wasn't hard to carry her in. She stirred a little when I picked her up, but I told her to go back to sleep.

Batman was waiting for us when we got back, but instead of yelling at us for being out so late, he told us to go to bed.

I carried Thalia to the guest bedroom across from my room and tucked her in. I kissed her on top of her head, like my mother did for me when I was little, and said good night. She smiled as I did this action, and I smiled back at her.

I turned out the light and walked back to my room to get ready for bed. I got into some gray sweatpants and a balck T-shirt, and got into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

* * *

**I know, I know, suckish ending, but at least I got RobinxxThalia in there at the end.**

**Hoped you liked it!**

**By the way the villians thing is still up, so pick which villian should team up with my new one.**

**1) Joker**

**2) Penguin**

**3) Scarecrow**

**Please review and tell all your friends! :)**

**~greekfreak101**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the fifth chapter of Silver Wolf! Hope you like it!  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy packing since I'm moving! Anyway, I'm back now with chapter 5, so enjoy! I can't wait 'till September!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ**

* * *

Thalia's POV:

It felt good to see Alexander again, but I was so tired, that I felt like I could drop any minute now. I was so happy when Robin said it was time to go.

As soon as I sat down on the bio-ship, I fell asleep. I woke up to find Robin picking me up. When he saw my eyes open, he told me to go back to sleep. I did. Later I felt him kiss my head and heard him say good night. I smiled at this action.

The next morning, I woke up in a bed, with the covers covering me. I got up and changed into black sweatpants and a white T-shirt, then walked into the kitchen. I smelled bacon and eggs, so that meant someone else was up. I walked into the kitchen to find M'gann, Conner, Artemis, Kaldur, and Wally in there.

"Where's Robin?" I asked curiously.

"Probably training in the gym," Wally said, before stuffing his mouth with eggs and bacon.

"Okay." I grabbed some bacon and eggs and put them on a plate. I sat down next to Artemis and began to eat. After I finished eating, I headed to the gym to find Robin. I found him in the gym, just like Wally suspected, flipping on the rings, which were next to uneven bars and balance beams. The place was a gymnast's dream land. I waited until he was done on the rings before talking.

"Hey Robin."

He turned around and saw me. He smiled and said, "Hey Thalia. What are you doing here?" He grabbed his water bottle and walked towards me.

"Oh, I was just curious about where you were, since you weren't at breakfeast."

"Oh. I've been here for three hours. I wake up early, eat breakfeast, then train, pretty much eveyday," he replied. He took a sip from his water bottle.

"Wow. Can I train with you and use the bars?"

"Sure."

I smile, then run over to the bars. I jump up and grab the lowest one, then I do a flips with it before moving on to the higher one. When I got on this one, I propelled myself forward, then got into a handstand on top of the bar. I brought my legs down and my body up so I was standing on the bar. I fell backwards and flipped myself at the last minute so I could grab the bars. I continued doing a routine like this for about an hour. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Robin staring at me in awe.

When I was done he came up to me and said, "That was asterous! Where did you learn to do stuff like that?"

I smiled and replied, "Thanks. I took gymnastics for a few years, but I was way above my level so I made up my routine. I learned to do that all by myself. By the way, that wasn't as good as you on the rings. You were amazing. Where did you learn your moves?"

"Can't answer that. Batman will skin me alive. Say, you wanna spar?"

"Ya, sure." He gave me a look that said you're going down.

We got into our positions, then the spar began. He would throw punches and kicks, but I doged each and every one of them. It was the same the other way around. I saw him go to sweep his leg under mine, but I jumped and when he got up, I was on his shoulders. The force I had pushing off his shoulders sent him back into the ground. He got back up and turned to face me. I jumped up ready to do the same thing I just did a few minutes ago, but Wally had to come in and ruin it!

"Hey guys," Wally said walking in. I stopped mid-jump and fell on top of Robin startled. When I had fallen on top of Robin, I felt something on my lips. I look and see what it was. My eyes widened when I realized what was on my lips. My lips were on his lips.

Robin and I were _kissing_.

* * *

**Ooo...! **

**GF101: Robin and Thalia sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, First came lo-**

**Robin: *blushing* SHUT UP!**

**Anyway review please! I won't post until I get at least 10 reviews!**

Also check out my other stories:

_**Peanut Butter Cookies  
****Young Justice Poems  
****A Young Robin**_

**~greekfreak101**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry I haven't posted for a while. My internet stopped working for a few hours so I decided to write this. I wrote this in probabluy 30 minutes, so it's probably really bad. Hope you like it! :P**

**P.S. My birthday was just a few days ago. I'm offically a teenager!**

* * *

Robin's POV:

_Thalia and I were kissing. _Kissing! _Stupid Wally! If anyone else saw this I'd be dead. Dead I tell you!_

All of a sudden Thalia pulled back blushing like crazy. I also felt my cheeks get hot. I looked towards Wally and saw that the whole team was there. _Great. Just great._

"Are we interrupting something?" Wally asked as he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Gods no! Thalia and I were just training, but you surprised her. trust me, I don't like her like that," I exclaimed. I cast a glance over at Thalia and see that she looked a bit hurt and upset at what I just said. _Does she like me?_

"If you say so," Wally said in a tone of disbelief. He walked out of the room with the others following him.

I know I lied to him when I said I didn't like Thalia like that. Truth is that I'm in_ love_ with her. I mean she is an amazing, sweet and funny girl. She is also very cute.

"Hey Robin?" Thalia asked, jerking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Do you think the team would like to go out for lunch? Maybe explore Happy Harbor?"

"Yeah. We should go to Golden Corral since they have an all you can eat buffet. Wally will love that and say yes in a heartbeat. I'm also sure that the others wouldn't mind."

"Okay. i'll go ask them right now." She looked like she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. _Maybe it had to do with the kiss earlier and the conversation afterwards, _I thought.

Once she was gone, i took a shower and changed into civvies. Adding sungalsses as the finishing touch, I walked into the kitchen.

I saw M'gann making cookies, Kaldur reading a book in the living room, Conner watching static, Wally stuffing his face with food, and Thalia and Artemis talking. When I saw Thalia I looked away and blushed remembering what happened. _Things are going to be akward between us._

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked startling everyone but Thalia.

"You have got to stop doing that!" Wally exclaimed. He looked at Thalia and asked, "How were you not startled?"

"Wolf senses," was her simple answer. "By the way Robin, we're going out in an hour."

* * *

An hour and fifteen minutes later, we were in the Golden Corral parking lot. We walked in found a table, and went to get our food.

Wally filled his plate with everything, while Kaldur carefully avoided the seafood. Artemis got a little bit from eat food group along with Megan. I got a salad and a steak, while Thalia got every kind of meat.

Finally we were done eating after Wally had three plates full of food and four desserts.

We decided to walk around Happy Harbor for a bit to see what was where. We walked for about two hours, and would've continued if we hadn't been called back to the cave.

Half an hour later, we were standing in the mission room, dressed in costumes, in front of Batman.

Batman pulled up a picture of Joker and said with his usual monotone voice, "Joker has broken out of Arakam. You're mission is to get him back in his cell."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! I wrote this in 30 minutes, so sorry if it is bad. And short. Feel free to review and check out my other stories!**

**Other stories:**

A Young Robin  
Peanut Butter Cookies  
Gym Class  
Young Justice Poems

**And for Percy jackson fans:**

Mark of Athena

**Review! I won't update unless I get 10 reviews, so tell your friends!**

**~greekfreak101**


	7. Adopted

**Hey guys! I would be glad to say that this story has been adopted by jasmine nightshade, but first she would like me to say that she will be finishing **_**Brother Bonding Sometimes**__** Falling.**_** Please go check out her stories! They are pretty awesome! ****  
**

**Also, she will _NOT_be changing the first 6 chapters!**

**Sorry I have discontinued it, but now you will still have it. **

**~greekfreak101**


End file.
